


In Victory's Wings

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Hylian/Rito Relations, MILFs, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Following his final trials, the Champion of Hyrule is offered a reward worthy of a Rito Warrior...





	1. A Warrior's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to do this whilst browsing the Breath of the Wild section and finding a story called ‘Rito Adventures in Adultery’ by Sinfully Salty. I didn’t actually read it since it wasn’t to my interests, but the tags behind it got my gears spinning since it mentioned both Amali and Saki (the former I’ve featured in Goddess Eyes, the latter of which will be featured later on).

The roar of the compact Divine Beast died down as Link got off the ancient marvel. The sun had long since passed in the west and allowed the blessedly clear full moon to rear over the sky. A mere three months’ time after the passing of the Calamity, and without its curse the once brazenly reincarnating monsters had fled to the deepest, furthest reaches of the land.

 

He had no intention of leaving Zelda’s side since she’d finally been released eof her centennial duty, but things had changed when Kakariko Village was visited by a Rito; the same one that had aided him in his attempts to overcome Revali’s trial. He brought a message from his Village; one that urged him to the Stable at the eastern end of Tanagar Canyon to accept a ‘warrior’s reward’. His hesitation had earned him the ire of the firebrand blonde, even if she was secretly appreciative of his initial refusal as she shooed him away.

 

A mere day later, he’d arrived at the placid settlement, only to be told he was requested to arrive at the nearby shrine of Mijah Rokee that night. While this string of events grated him (he had little patience for being strung along like an errand boy), he accepted the apologetic stablewoman’s invitation for dinner and had set out as the last trace of orange left the sky.

 

So that led to now; at base of the great tree that overlooked said Shrine. As Link stepped onto the glowing blue plinth, he saw yet another tease; a Rito spear that had been placed in the shadow of the massive tree. Tied to the handle was a strip of pink cloth with fine writing scratched upon it.

 

_To receive the gift granted by our forbear,_

_You must climb to the summit with not between you and the night air._

* * *

 

“He’s coming.”

 

“…”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I’m sure I can handle him on my own if need be.”

 

“After everything he’s done for our family; done for me…it’d be wrong of me not to be here... So how long will it take him to reach up here?”

 

“On his own? I’d say about ten minutes.”

 

“Well that gives us some time to work out his entrance. What do you think of this…”

* * *

 

Unawares to what awaited him, the blond had done as the message had asked; stripping himself of his rich blue tunic, the matching cap painstakingly crafted by Paya, and his plated trousers before beginning to scale the massive tree. What he had NOT forsaken was his weapons as he felt the familiar weight of the Master Sword, the Hylian Shield, and a simple soldier’s bow on his back. As he scaled the daunting structure with his ridiculous stamina, Link’s thoughts drifted back to the last time he’d been here; back when he was trying to save the kingdom.

 

It was…an interesting challenge. Not so much the mad scramble back while the eerie red moon climbed ominously overhead, but rather the harried attempt to disrobe himself and stand on the damn plinth. The backhanded praise of the bard still rung in his ears, along with the sting of the Guardian’s blade…

 

He paced himself in his climb; intent to preserve his strength for whatever awaited him. While he had no doubt that of the Rito’s promised reward, he wasn’t willing to rule out there would be a challenge to overcome first. Still despite his subdued exertion, he reached the top in a paltry nine minutes. Once he dusted the grit off his fingers and rolled his sore shoulder, the Hylian turned his attention to the hut on top.

 

The small torches acted as beacons of light under the night sky. The actual structure itself was structurally unchanged from the last time he’d seen it so many months earlier. The inclusion of drapes around the perimeter was an interesting touch however. Despite being of a darker tone (he’d surmise it was the same red that complimented their Snowquill set), he could make out a dim light from within.

 

“We’ve been waiting for you; Champion Descendant.”

 

No sooner was he getting ready to approach the little hut did a melodious voice call out to him. With the covers down, he couldn’t make out who it was; only that it came from somewhere inside the little shelter. As he stepped up to the threshold, his eyes registered two shadows: birdlike ones. All became clear as he parted the cover and stepped inside.

 

There; on the bed that now took up the breadth of the little shelter, were two very familiar Rito women: Saki and Amali. In his long quest he had aided both of them and their families on multiple occasions and had gotten to know the two quite well... but he’d never even dreamed of seeing them in this kind of a sultry candlelight. For while both of the women were quite fetching, it wastheir change in apparel stole what breath remained in his lungs.

 

Saki had traded her usual white patterned two-piece for a far more risque variant; one that would by all accounts be considered underwear on any other race of the kingdoms. Her blue-tinged bosom was on display with only two thin patches covering her blatantly erect nubs, whilst her loins were barely shielded by a matching strip of cloth. As the wind and torchlight graced her body, the Hylian noticed the barest peak of her pussy just beyond that tantalizing tassel. A sultry gaze had replaced the kindness he’d often seen in her sparkling blue eyes as she brazenly admired every inch of his weathered, chiseled body.

 

Amali meanwhile had gone for a quite odd choice and donned what could be almost perceived as a baby doll; a thin robe that was tied just beneath her more endowed cleavage and spread to her shapely thighs. What set her apart from her younger friend wasn’t just the lack of apparel, but also the fact she was without a scrap of underwear. Her own yellow pools were filled with doubt, but like her friend she openly stared at the Hylian’s physique.

 

The two were sitting on the sheets; on their knees and pressed together as their winged hands embraced each other. Somehow in his peripherals (because there was simply no way he could tear himself away from the sight before him) he noticed that their clawed feet had matching covers on their calves and talons; the latter of which was a fashion statement he’d not witnessed from the sky-fairing folk before.

 

Seeing they had his attention (and rejoicing at the sight of his ‘attention’ losing its sway in favor of firmness), the younger of the two spoke; pinning her as the one that had called out earlier. “You came right on time, great warrior. I trust we will be to your liking?  


“Eyah?”

 

“It is the custom of the Rito that a warrior that has done a suitable kindness to their comrade may lay with said comrade’s loved one for a single day.” Amali explained, doing everything in her power to keep from shaking or moaning at the rosette’s ‘subtle’ knee. Seeing that they had his full attention, the two reared up from the bed (one by one, since their small spaces wouldn’t permit them both to expand at once) and dipped their heads low.

 

“I, Saki; mate of the warrior Teba, will honor you.”

 

“I, Amali; hatchling of the great warrior Vall, will honor you.”

 

The Hylian was trying to rationalize what they were saying; he wasn’t daft enough to be ignorant to their intent, but rather he was struggling to process where HE fit in this Rito tradition that he’d never heard or even gotten a hint of. Somehow he managed to pick up on the latter’s words: hatchling?

 

“My father fell in battle with Vah Medoh; by your actions you have granted him a fitting rest.” Amali explained. Per the traditions, it wasn’t unheard of for a fallen warrior’s kin to honor the one that avenged them in place of the departed's mate. With her mother’s passing as a little chick, it had left her with only her beloved mate and their darling little girls…well, until he’d left.

 

In truth it was by all accounts an archaic custom; one that had been out of fashion of some time ever since the focus on warrior-rearing had been cast aside. But in light of the recent shake-up where an alarming number of their kin had been lost, the Elder and the survivors had been looking into reintroducing the proud history of their people, if only for the sake of survival. This particular act had been rather implicit in its absence, probably because most of the surviving Rito found it…distasteful.

 

Still, the rosette was the mate of a warrior, and the emerald the daughter of one; both were eligible for the offering provided they were receptive to the act. For her part Saki was VERY receptive to the prospect ever since Teba had broached the subject; having spent many a frustratingly lonely night exchanging her fantasies between her mate and the Hylian she’d ‘measured’ a pair of pants for way back when. Amali…didn’t want to admit it to herself and just remembered the kindly face of her beloved Kass as he wished her off.

 

“M-May I take your arms, Champion-descendant?” the fidgeting Rito asked as she placed her rich green plumage on his arms. Not trusting his infrequently-used voice, Link merely nodded and watched as she undid the strap along his chafed shoulder. His back practically shot up as the burden of the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield was relieved of him, and he watched as she reverently brought them to a small stand in the corner. It was remarkable to note that she carried both without any form of struggle despite both implements modest weight.

 

“I shall take your bow then, great warrior.” The other one cooed as she reared over his back and blindly decoupled the belt along his waist. His attempt to speak up and ask them to just call him by name was met with her feathered finger on his lips. _“It’s part of the tradition; just play along.”_ Saki whispered before offering a small peck of his ear. He reached up in shock, but the rosette Rito had already pulled away and was walking to edge of the hut with an obviously exaggerated sway in her hips.

 

The still addled Hylian was guided to the bed by the kindly mother of five and urged to sit. He didn’t bother trying to hide his arousal, especially since the nearly erect penis was simply too difficult to conceal after baring witness to the duo’s antics. He watched them finish their task, seemingly unaware of his unsullied view of their well-defined bottoms.

 

As Saki finished affixing his weapons, Amali reached up and extinguished the lantern, leaving only a smaller one just above the bed to serve as their immediate light source. It cast such sensual, sultry shadows in their little love nest-to-be; broken only by the occasional glimmer of the full moon from the gaps in the roofing. Their preparations were complete, and the two mature Rito beauties joined him in the spacious bed; the rosette on his left, and the green on his right.

 

“For your heroism in the face of Vah Medoh and saving my beloved Teba…” Saki started as she reached behind her back...

 

“…And for all you have done for me, my daughters, and my beloved Kass…” Amali continued as her own wings reached to the edges of her ‘dress’…

 

“…We offer ourselves to you, great warrior.” They uttered in unison as they exposed their breasts to him in tandem.

 

The night had finally begun.


	2. Roost of Revelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night has begun...

It was a question he didn’t know he needed closure of; how to kiss a Rito? The answer as it turned out was very, very cautiously.

 

Saki had guided his head to the side before she gently closed her beak around his mouth. The pressure of her hardened bill on his jaw was quickly forgotten as her slimy tongue invaded his open mouth. Undeterred, the Hylian engaged her battle; parrying and sniping along her longer appendage. He forgot the longing gaze of the older Rito as he leaned in and attempted to grip her head… only for her to pull back and out of his reach.

 

“Not yet, warrior.” She simply said as she turned and allowed her friend to take her place. Link did his best to hide his disappointment; while he didn’t find Amali repulsive, she just seemed so…plain, compared to Teba’s wife. Still, she was doing this despite her hesitation, and he would honor her the same way he would the rosette. Just start slower with her and…

 

…Well that turned out to be a mistake. The demure mother wound up being far, FAR more aggressive than her friend, of the way she grabbed his shoulders and practically bit off his jaw was anything to go by. She gave no quarter and offered no respite as her even longer tongue overtook his and probed the back of his mouth.

 

Saki ignored her aggressive friend’s assault and leaned down to the throbbing, juicy looking worm that had all-but hypnotized them since his entrance. The rosette cooed at the sight; wrestling between admiring it or attempting to engulf it in her mouth. Sadly his loins weren’t exactly ‘compatible’ with her mouth work, so she’d either need to let the matter go…or just be cautiously creative.

 

Ignorant to the plight of his junk, Link had brought his hands up in an attempt to shake up the sex-hungry, winged milf. His hands grabbed her massive tits and shook them, earning a moan from her throat and…something, from her breasts. Kass’ Wife flinched and drew back as he pulled a hand up and looked at the milky substance on his hands.

 

“They…they should’ve stopped by now.” She whimpered as she hugged herself. Link watched as she comforted herself, trying to convince herself that this oddity didn’t make her ugly. Even Saki was broken away from her contemplation at the sound of her friend’s trembling voice. The two blue-eyed revelers locked gaze and silently conveyed a plan with a nod.

 

Amali squeaked as she felt the Hylian wrap his arms around her waist and attempt to bring her closer. Beneath them, Saki aided in the action by pushing the green-feathered mother’s butt until she was firmly in his laps. “Wha-what are you two d-‘ahhh’?!” her panic morphed into a sigh as Link locked his lips around her leaking tit and suckled like a newborn.

 

Satisfied that things were resolved, Teba’s wife returned to her earlier pondering and made her decision. She cocked her head and lathered a long, slobbering trail on the Hylian’s dick. What it lacked in her mate’s length, it excelled in as far as girth was considered. The taste was also a nice contrast; she was getting tired of wild berries…

 

For his part, Link was relishing in the taste of delicious maternal milk. He had never tasted anything so delicious; even the Noble Pursuit he’d managed to drink in Gerudo Town wasn’t as good (although that might’ve been him being on edge from the risk of being caught). His hand came up to squeeze and grope her other teat lest it be left out of the fun. The tweets that came out of the older mother made it quite apparent that her husband wasn’t the only source of their progeny’s singing prowess.

 

The mother of five chicks squirmed and cooed as her sensitive bosom was milked. She’d had to ween off Kheel after her darling little hatchling had wound up biting her nipple and left a nasty bruise. While she was able to make a good profit off selling the excess, it was still a pressing, and annoying matter that rattled her even half a year later. At least now they weren’t constantly gushing and ruining her bras.

 

Meanwhile, the other mother was coating their mutual partner’s girth with her saliva thanks to her longer tongue. Normally she’d be able to almost get completely around her husbands dick and use her moist lasso alongside her feathers… but not so much today. While she could only wind up getting a single hand wrapped around the comparatively smaller man’s cock, her tongue simply wouldn’t be able to make a full loop.

 

Their little hut was filled with the sounds of rustling wings, slurping, and the moans and coos of two very distinct species. Link switched his focus and was now drawing milk from her formerly manhandled tit while he tenderly massaged the one he’d already suckled. Meanwhile, his other hand had gone from its place massaging her inner thigh up to the thin slit just beneath the soft down of her crotch.

 

Amali let out a twee of surprise at his sudden ministrations and buckled her hips. The Hylian took that as a sign to go further and started sawing his digits in and out of her needy nest. It was admittingly hard to apply his more devastating techniques with their current setup, but he’d do his best if only for her sake. Judging by the fluctuating pitch in her voice, Kass’ wife seemed more than okay with what he was offering.

 

Below them, Saki had continued her half-cocked tongue baths, adding a small nip to his crown every now and again just to relish in his sudden jolts. As she watched her dear friend’s sexual torment, Teba’s wife found her own wings trailing downward to fondle her clothed, carnal lips or grope her perky blue tits. No sooner had she started her masturbation did her playful nip end up being the tipping point.

 

Link roared as he splattered the rosette’s awestruck face in his seed, turning her lovely pink plumage into a sticky mess. Some of his spunk managed to reach between her peachy beak and slide down her tongue to her waiting throat. The distinct salty taste coupled with a certain…tinge, made her perk up and hover closer to the erupting dick in order to get more of the surprising treat.

 

The green-tinged mother leaned back with a sigh as the Hylian’s hungry lips finally left her sore chest with a much-needed respite. Kass’s wife was not used to such a vigorous milking even if she’d been suffering this nuisance for almost a year now. A rustling of wings broke her out of her thoughts and turned to see the sparkling blue eyes of her comrade in carnal collaboration. She was getting ready to greet her, only to squawk in surprise as Saki pulled open her mouth and deposited the cum Teba’s wife had been holding in her beak right into her mouth.

 

It wasn’t a kiss, but rather an exchange of his seed with the rosette’s wings holding her older friend’s head in place. While Rito customs were a little…closer, in how they showed affection there were still certain boundaries and taboos to consider. That said, there’s nothing wrong with sharing a meal between two friends, right?

 

Amali was taken aback at her dear friend’s actions, but quickly adjusted as she tasted the first dollop of salty, somewhat spicy Champion seed. It was…different, from her mates offering; she wasn’t sure if she really liked it or not. Still, it managed to go down her throat easily enough, so no harm no foul.

 

As the last of his cum left her beak, the rosette fell backwards onto the edge of their rumpled shared bed. The scent of Hylian musk invaded her nose as she absentmindedly caressed her ruffled feathers. The two ignored the now-prone milf in favor of getting ready for the main event.

 

Amali shouldered off her gown and left her fully exposed body for Link’s extended viewing pleasure. The way her swollen breasts heaved as she struggled to breathe in the musty air made his wilted erection spring back to action. If that wasn’t enough, a single look into her sultry yellow eyes would more than suffice.

 

The green-feathered beauty laid down on her back, resting her head against the soft pillows. Trembling in tepid anticipation, she opened up her legs and exposed her puffy labia lips. For his part Link positioned himself between her hips and slowly; gently, pushed himself into her needy folds.

 

Amali moaned as she felt her lips being penetrated, as well as the gentle friction of his girth against her walls. Seeing how she had popped out five little chicks, it was understandable that her mate’s considerable girth had ruined her, especially for a comparatively smaller species. Still, she could relish in the sensation of being stuffed with a nice, virile cock, and quickly led the pace into a prompt, deep tempo.

 

Her actions took all three by momentary shock, most of all the mother herself. She was simply too used to experiencing resistance from her mate’s cock that she couldn’t help but start with a fervor. She raised her hips up to accelerate her pace and better match his thrusts. However, her routine was shattered when the Hylian managed to not only keep up, but gradually overtook her.

 

Link had made the mistake of underestimating Amali before, but he wasn’t going to do so again. True, her leap to action had taken him aback, but he was ready to fight back far quicker than if she hadn’t practically cleaned out his tonsils earlier. With a grunt he propped himself up further away from her heaving, milky breasts in order to slam into her sex with enough force to push her back into the sheets.

 

The neglected mother of one came back to her sense just in time to feel the bed shaking. A quick glance at the Hylian jackhammering her fellow Rito made it clear what the source of the localized earthquake was coming from. She wanted in, and she found her chance the moment the blond adjusted himself to better rail the usually dominant milf. Saki sprung into action and quickly flew into the spot left unoccupied with her knees between the other milf’s hips.

 

The older Rito grunted as she felt her friend land on her stomach, just beneath her heaving, soppy tits. The Hylian blinked at her sudden intrusion until he noticed that the rosette’s blue boobies were right before his eyes. They were a few sizes smaller than Amali thanks to being devoid of milk, but to a young, hung stud like Link they were just as appealing and worthy of worship… and worship them he did.

 

Saki let out a high-pitched titter as the blond latched onto her breasts; lavishing her erect nipples with all manner of nibbles and licks. She adjusted herself up to rear over the smaller young man and give him better access to her cleavage. Feeling the weight gone from her stomach, Amali started to grind against Link’s penis once again; prompting the knight to resume thrusting.

 

The Hylian moved his hands up from the sheets to cup the rosette’s ass as he continued to go to town on her vibrant teats. Beneath them, his hips acted on their own as he kept railing Kass’ wife into a sexually induced stupor. Indeed, the Rito’s yellow eyes had rolled into the back of her skull as her head lulled over to the side; away from the well defined rump of her younger friend.

 

For her part the rosette was in utter heaven; feeling the Hylian’s lips hover over her as his tongue bathed her blue tits. Between that and his skilfull fingerwork against her butt cheeks, she could only wonder how long it would be before her much needed climax. But before that…no, she couldn’t just tear him away from Amali like that. But the way he was handling her like a ragdoll just looked so, SO tempting…

 

…Fuck it; She needed SOMETHING in her nest: NOW.

 

She pulled her chest away just long enough to bring her desperate, panty-clad pussy to his hungry lips. Rather than take his hands away from her gluteus globes, the Hylian leaned down and gripped the thin cloth in his teeth before snapping it to the side. At last he beheld the sight of her needy sex and the leaking nectar within. His nose took in the sweet, musky scent before he dived in like he’d been lost in Gerudo Desert.

 

By the Trio he loved her taste; a sugary nectar that could only possibly come from a diet of wildberries. He used his deft tongue to scoop up as much of the sweet treat into his watering lips as he could before diving back in for more. Meanwhile, his hands kneaded and squeezed her massive butt cheeks, occasionally breaking away just long enough to stroke her fine tail feathers. Between their soft, downy bodies and their smooth feathers, he could safely say that he absolutely adored the fine form of the fairer Rito.

 

For her part Amali had all but torn through the sheets beneath them thanks to her feet’s clenched grip. Her wings had flown up to her gushing nipples and started to tweak and roll the hyper sensitive nubs between her feathers. All the while she instinctively rammed down to match his hips as her walls desperately attempted to milk his cock of that rich, potent sperm. Once his errant thrusts managed to bottom her out in such a way that his pubes tickeld her swollen clit…well, lets just say the Stalkoblins shambling around Satorl Mountain were alarmed at the unholy terror in the air (to say nothing of the poor horses at Tabantha Bridge Stable).

 

Link yelped in pain as her thighs wrapped around his back. Even with the cloth covering her talons, the sheer force she put into her squeeze was sufficient to draw blood. While he could normally take a hit from the likes of a silver Moblin wielding pilfered royal gear with a smirk on his face, being completely devoid of any armor or enchantments made what could’ve been a minor scratch into a pretty serious injury. Not that Amali really cared; instead preferring to sing her praises as she felt her womb fill with potent Champion’s spunk.

 

Saki noticed the blood dripping onto the sheets and pulled away, gingerly getting off her fellow Rito in the process. “Hold on; we’ve got something for this.” She explained as she walked over to the nearby cupboard. Link took the time to watch the sultry gait and the sashay of her preened tail as she bent over to withdraw a viscious orange elixir: an armored one. “I guess you need SOME form of protection, huh?” she smirked as she came over to the waiting blond.

 

The Hylian reached for the bottle, only for the statuesque woman to withhold it from him. “Ah, ah; open your mouth…”. She insisted as she sat next to him. For a moment the two matched gazes before her younger beau slowly opened his mouth. He expected her to just pop the bottle in his mouth... he really should’ve known better. In hindsight it was obvious she was going to down the whole thing and immediately locked her beak against his cheeks.

 

Link resisted the temptation to sneeze as her feathers rustled across his nose; preferring instead to focus on swallowing the elixir pouring into his throat. In addition to the rhino beetle and what must be a Lizafos tail, Link tasted the distinct flavor of…progy? What kind of exorbitant prices had they paid to get those south saltwater fish? Regardless; he downed the offered liquid and danced with her wiggling tongue. Once she felt the last drop leave her beak, the rosette pulled back with a click of her hardened bill.

 

“There we go; all better?” she asked with the same tone that would be addressed to her beloved little Tulin. If he was insulted at her inflection, the Hylian was gracious enough to withhold it as he gave her a grateful smile. “I’m glad. Now lay down.” She instructed. Confused and honestly curious, the blond did as she told.

 

With a devious smirk, Teba’s wife extended her wings and leapt up. Her massive span caused a billow of air that rattled the covers of their hut and blew through their various hair and feathers. With precision that could only come from a pristine hunter, the younger mother landed with her sopping pussy nestling his swollen cockhead before her shift forward took his glans into her warm nest.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like to take the top.” The rosette cooed as she leaned in to trace her feathers against his chiseled body all the way up to his cheek. Feeling her feathered touch on his sweaty body made the Hylian shudder with delight and give a slow nod of consent. Satisfied that she wouldn’t be interrupted, Teba’s wife reared back and wiggled her hips until his dick was fully stuffed into her needy pussy. “Mmmm; that’s more like it.”

 

Link’s palms snapped up to her hips in an attempt to keep her from sliding off. In return, she brought her wings up and showcased her sensual body as she bounced on his shaft. Watching those rich blue tits bounce and sway along with her slightly disheveled pink curls was a captivating sight; made even moreso by the stark traces of shadow and warm, swaying light. As he laid back and let the rito ride him, Link turned his attention to the still-prone body of Amali.

 

After the thorough pounding he’d given her, the mother of five had clearly been put through a wringer. Her once well-kempt blonde curl was in disarray, alongside the ruffled down and frayed feathers. The former lust and defiance in her eyes had changed; diminished in the former and been utterly wiped away for the latter. While she had carried a certain hesitance ever since he’d first stepped in, she had managed to carry herself with a poise and strut that had utterly been lost to her now.

 

Knowing that the rosette was more than comfortable on her own, Link extracted his closest hand to instead wrap around the emerald woman and pull her closer. He leaned down and left a tender kiss on her beak as his palm started to massage her side. Feeling his gentle caress on her body finally made the exhausted beauty stir.

 

Above him, the rosette was content to gyrate her hips and let his girth stretch her walls apart. He wasn’t reaching as far as her mate could, but the tradeoff of having the sensation of being utterly stuffed was a pleasant enough change that she didn’t really care. Let him focus on tending to her friend’s weary body; she had the full attention of the part SHE wanted.

 

Saki changed up her pace; trading the deep thrusts she’d enjoyed for a new rythmn more focused on tugging on his dick as she rocked her hips. She felt her blue eyes roll into the back of her head as the rito started to babble in an incoherent mess of her native tongue, Hylian, and gibbering nonsense. When his crown rubbed against a particarly erogenous spot, her voice rose in pitch as her juices stained his already-messy cock. The coil of white-hot lightning that struck her caused her to bow over to the other side of the Hylian’s head.

 

While it was true that she was riding out a particularly strong orgasm, the mischievous mother. Had other plans pertaining to her sudden drop. With her beak strategically placed near Link’s ear, she laboriously panted her devious plan for the other Rito woman before pulling back with a last little nip. For his part, the blond didn’t even bother to raise his hand against her, content instead to leave it on her hip whilst his other kneaded Amali’s breast.

 

His other palm however…

 

“Ah?!” the older milf squeaked in surprise at the sudden intrusion in her derriere. The sound of the her carnal mewls made the Hylian’s erection throb in delight inside the warm, tight pussy of Teba’s wife. Remembering the rosette’s words, Link started to wiggle his digits inside her butt, tracing circles and attempting to flex his fingers within the confine of her anus.

 

From her perch on his loins, Saki let out a labored smirk at Amali’s coos. The pitch was a little off, but it was a near-match to the times the older woman and her mate had experimented with those kinds of kinks. No one in Rito village denied that Kass and Amali loved each other; one look at their happy family or the loving looks they brazenly traded made it abundantly clear. That said, the two had a certain…issue, of doing the wrong things at the wrong time in the wrong place. So much so that the rosette knew nearly every little thing that set the older rito off; all without having laid a single feather on her.

 

“I-I’m!”

 

Link felt the mixture of her feminine juices and his thicker spunk splash against his thighs as he held the Rito close; letting her ride out her orgasm even as the younger Rito managed to coax out his own climax. Saki threw her head back and joined Amali in a chorus of sharp trills as their shapely avian bodies were wracked by the carnal release they so desperately needed. Her deprived little nest was splashed in the virile sperm of a paragon of Hylian virtue. If she was still coherent, she might be wrestling with the risks they were taking…but it had simply been far too long since she’d had a good fucking and was too far gone to feign concern.

 

The blond felt his rosette consort slip off his penis and fall backward onto his legs. He ignored the sudden weight on his thighs in favor of exchanging his gaze between the equally exhausted mothers. Despite having just blown a copious load, he was still rock solid long before he glanced at the heaving, curvaceous bodies of his two Rito milfs.

 

Three loads down; but neither Rito were willing to let him rest just yet…

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I wrote Rito-loving, so I figured I might as well flex some creative muscles and give it a go. Compared to Goddess Eyes where I have to consider a narrative and the location, this one was extremely easy; Hyrule saved, quests all done, location set. A little minor tweaking to take away the book and make a proper love nest, simmer in two bird moms, and bam.
> 
> Unlike Goddess Eyes, I’ve got no incentive or plans to make this bigger than it currently is. Depending on feedback I might do a similar standalone for either Zora or the Gerudo, but I’m not making any promises and it wouldn’t be for a long while.
> 
> Last thing for anyone that has certain tastes I don’t adhere to, please give Sinfully Salty’s work a glance. I can’t speak for its quality, but might as well give something back to the man/woman that inspired this little number.


End file.
